bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Classics from the Crisper/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki *Tim Hodge *Marc Vulcano *Tom Bancroft Writers *Mike Nawrocki *Phil Vischer *Tim Hodge *Eric Metaxas *Marc Vulcano Producers *Jennifer Combs Music *Kurt Heinecke *Phil Vischer Editing *John Wahba Production Coordinators *Alex Scheidler *Amanda Fragale *Andrew Youssi *Holly Vickery *Kenya Raichart *Joshua Lindsay *Laura Richey *Heather Finch Production Assistants *Alex Scheidler *Andrew Youssi *Holly Vickery *Heather Finch *Joshua Lindsay *Tracy Johnson *Amanda Fragale *Kenya Raichart *Christy Sumner *Melody Chesney Storyboards *Luis Contreras *Neal Sternecky *Tom Bancroft *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge Concept Art *Michael Spooner *Joseph Sapulich *James Breckenridge *Tod Carter *Luis Contreras *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Jeremy Vickery *Dennis Bredow *Tom Bancroft Matte Paintings *Bob Lewis *Jody Nilsen *Joseph Sapulich *Dennis Bredow *Steve Fuller Art Card Designs *Greg Hardin *John Trent Modeling *Jeremy Vickery *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Bob Lewis *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *Jin Jang *Richard Gouge *Bryan Ballinger *James Breckenridge *Steve Fuller *Brian Roberts *Mike Sanderson Texturing *Jeremy Vickery *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Bob Lewis *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *Jin Jang *Richard Gouge *Bryan Ballinger *James Breckenridge *Steve Fuller *Brian Roberts *Mike Sanderson Layout *Alex Li *Yin-Fang Liao *Ryan Williams *Steve Leeper Animation *Andy Arnett *Tom Bancroft *Tom Danen *Robert Ellis *Thom Falter *Joe Gorski *Joe McFadden *Nathan Tungseth *Marc Vulcano *Brian Roberts Lighting *Richard Gouge *Nicole Allen *Charles Ramsey *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Luke Martorelli Technical Development *Henry Vera Character Engineering *Rob Ducey *Brad Hiebert Rigging *Richard Gouge Effects *Rob Ducey *Brad Hiebert Database Development *Lennie Jarratt Render Management *Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III *Tim Toll *Allen Hemberger Software Development *Ken Greene *Alan Millman *Scott Nelson Software Support *Dan Walker Voices *Jessica Kaplan as Esther (speaking voice) *Pamela Thomas as Esther (singing voice) and Mabel *Phil Vischer as Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, Percy Pea, Scallion 1, Phillipe Pea, Jimmy Gourd, Bob the Tomato and Archibald Asparagus *Mike Nawrocki as Jean-Claude Pea, Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd *Eric Metaxas as Narrator *Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha *Kristi Bramlett as Queen Vashti *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *G. Bock as Penelope *Alexis Bancroft as Pea Monk *Gretchem Heinecke as Pea Monk *Abby Hodge as Pea Monk *Matthew Hodge as Pea Monk *Shelby Vischer as Pea Monk *Tayler Vulcano as Pea Monk *Jim Poole as Scooter *Kurt Heinecke as Contraption Singer and Contraption Announcer *Nancy Rizzo as Contraption Singer *Laura Richey as Contraption Announcer Audio Engineering *Adam Frick *Martin Stebbing *Greg Wixted Post Production Facilitator *Patty O'Kelley Assistant Video Editor *David Watson *Scott Beadle Sound Design *Adam Frick *Greg Wixted Sound Effects *John Wahba *David Watson Digital Assets Supervisor *Patty O'Kelley Songs "Tell Me Why" Words and Music by Phil Vischer ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Battle Prelude" Words and Music by Phil Vischer Additional Arranging by Adam Frick ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Haman's Song" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Battle Is Not Ours" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Kurt Heinecke and Phil Vischer ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Lost Puppies" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "We're Vikings" "What's Up" "Dear Monks" "Thank You" "Not So Fast" "My Share" "Look Olaf" "What Do You Think You're Doing" "Closing Medley" All Words and Music Written by Phil Vischer All Songs and Score Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Larry's High Silk Hat" "Funiculi, Funicula" Melody by Luigi Denza, Public Domain "O Sole Mio" Melody by E. di Capua, Public Domain Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Do the Moo Shoo" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2001 Bob and Larry Publishing "Silly Song Remix Medley" Remix and Additional Production by Nathan Brenholdt and Kormann Roque ©2001 Bob and Larry Publishing "Endangered Love" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Dance of the Cucumber" Melody based on an Argentinian folk song Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Translation by Lisa Nawrocki Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Water Buffalo Song" Lyrics and Music by Phil Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Song of the Cebú" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Publishing "His Cheeseburger" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love My Lips" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1996 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Hairbrush Song" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Kurt Heinecke *Adam Frick *Charlotte Jackson *Heather Finch *Marc Vulcano *Nate Bakkum *John Trauscht *Jim Stombres Choir *Joji Arnett *Elizabeth Bowler *Debbie Davis *Lori Davis *Ken Greene *Randy Hall *Amy Howard *Charlotte Jackson *Lennie Jarratt *Tracy Johnson *Bob Landon *Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III *Joshua Lindsay *David Lloyd *Jhana Lowe *Shari Martin *Tim Meidl *Jonathan Reich *Judy Requarth *Laura Richey *Brian Roberts *Mike Sanderson *Nathan Tungseth *Dawn Baldwin *Angie Billings *James Breckenridge *Sarah Catherine Brooks *David Caton *Norma Caton *Paige Craig *Frank Diaz DeLeon *Adelia Erickson *Chris Geiger *Janet Gogins *Matt Gruett *Allen Hemberger *Scott Nelson *Jody Nilsen *Kenya Raichart *Paula Sandor *Ellen Silvestri *Ron Smith *John Trauscht *Marc Vulcano Orchestra *Mike Duggan *Peter Labella *Lori Ashikawa *Chuck Bontrager *Ann Duggan *Ellen Fisher *Michael Hall *Michael Hovnanian *Robert Kassinger *Mark Lekas *Sylvia Myintoo *Emily Randle *Ben Wedge *Luke Wedge *Steve Winkler *Susan Young *Dean Bachus *Mike Bazan *Mark Berls *Matthew Dethrow *Brian DeWald *Craig Denny *Jennifer Dolan *Adam Frick *Kurt Heinecke *Mark Roller *Gail Salvatori *Kevin Schoenbach *Mary Stein *Jim Stombres *Michelle Suddith *Marc Vulcano Transcription *Chris Geiger Studio Systems Administrators *Pat Keane *Michael Harrison *Matt Gruett *Wes Suess *Chris Geiger IT *Wayne Geils Content Consultant *Scottie May Esther's Makeup *Alan Millman *Nathan Tungseth Pa Grape's Stunt Double *Daniel López Muñoz Norwegian Translation *Andrew Jaussi *Arne Mige Special Thanks *Norma Caton *Ron Eddy *Mark Frankel *Tracy Johnson *Todd Mock *John Trauscht *Tim Hodge *Ian Hubbard *Steve Leeper *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Michael Spooner *Henry Vera *Marc Vulcano *Melissa Abenti *Adelia Erickson *Elizabeth West Executive in Charge of Production *Chris Meidl *Dan Philips Executive Producers *Phil Vischer Category:Research